


Bleed Out the Stars

by Starry_Dragon_Dreamer953



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Dragon_Dreamer953/pseuds/Starry_Dragon_Dreamer953
Summary: After the battle to take the title, Kylo Ren and Rey forge an empire greater than any that came before. But deception lies at the edges and a solemn warning will leave them shaken to the core. But nothing is ever truly lost as a silenced voice is finally heard.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bleed Out the Stars

There was always some form of comfort to be found in the stars. That vast expanse of flickering lights broader than any being’s imagining. When Kylo was young, he'd climb to the roof to look up at them and try to pinpoint just which one withheld his mother on yet another diplomatic mission. What space was the Millennium Falcon running between? He’d pass hours this way till eventually he stopped trying to find them. There was always more darkness than light. There was comfort in that too. The dark would whisper sweetly, reminding him that he was noticed sitting by himself. That it was alright to be alone.

That was long ago now. So much had changed.

Now their horizons seemed endless through the windows of his throne room. Endless and cold as he observed them quietly. A protocol droid recounted the morning transmissions: A small insurgence quelled, another planet in the outer rims pledging loyalty, rebuilding of a base nearly complete, new information on the slave ring found. Kylo’s glove creaked as the fist resting at the small of his back tightened at that last bit. The trade had been abolished yet it seemed no matter how many he crushed, another always popped up. Kylo made a mental note to deal with this one personally. Perhaps a little extra persuading would send the message. Still, the reports were light today which he was grateful for. It wasn’t often he got breathing room and decidedly he’d milk it for all its worth. There was something else picking at his brain though, pricking away like an itch. What was it? His jaw clenched, the droid faltering in its report at his shift in mood. The Emperor hadn’t destroyed one in months but most of the droids were still wary of his temper. Though everyone knew there wasn’t much to worry about when the Empress was around. “What news on Rey’s convoy? Have they left yet?” Kylo asked, voice carefully concealing the little smidgen of hope. It’d been too long since they parted, he was eager for her return.

He understood the importance she put in her little missions. Bringing food and helping rebuild what had been destroyed in their rise. Rey was the better of them both, connecting so easily with the people who previously despised anything empire. She brought schools and trade, supplies and hospitals. Winning the hearts and adoration of thousands. Kylo happily let her handle all that, he was well aware how his presence soured the mood. He was working on it of course, at her behest, but after using fear and power for so long his social skills had certainly become… rusty.

“The Empress’ ship was scheduled to leave three hours ago, she should be arriving in time for dinner, Emperor Kylo.” He refrained from sighing, mouth tensing instead. Perhaps he’d take her up on her offer next time to go with her. She always asked. He always missed her.

He relaxed at the sudden vibration around him. Her fingertips trailing over his shoulders, fluttering across his chest as her breath tickled his ear. “Perhaps you should stop letting me go off on my own then” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his pulse before she vanished again. _'Rey'_ He relaxed, closing his eyes with a contented sigh as the weight upon his mind lightened with every tap of imperial step making way down the chamber toward the throne room. The doors slid open with a hiss, an entourage following closely behind the most powerful person in the Galaxy. "My Emperor" Rey’s voice purred in greeting, warm as the sands that birthed her. Kylo turned just to watch her approach, power emanating with every step she took. Her dark cloak floating behind her, peaking at the twin sabers she kept on her hips at all times. Red like the color on her lips, the passion in her heart.

Kylo offered a hand up the steps so she might take her place by his side. He ignored the skip in his chest, enamored by her presence as she accepted. Calloused fingertips skipped across his gloved palm, his hands tingling at the contact even through the thick leather "You really must stop doing that" he mock frowned, unable to hide the tweak of his lips as he brought her knuckles to them "my Empress"

Rey batted her eyes, cheeks stretching further as she emanated the very air of innocence "I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about" she laughed, draping her arms around his waist. He wanted to roll his eyes and remind her just what kind of things she'd been up to. Little teases through the bond during key meetings with the generals and staff, or addressing the troops. Innocent at times, something to make him smile. Others she would take great pleasure in getting him flustered.

Kylo let it be. Neither of them would change a single thing and he was always glad for her company.

He bent to kiss her, thrilled at the languid pecks she gave to quench his thirst. “I figured I’d leave a bit early and surprise you.” She smiled, brushing the hair from his face. He simply hummed as he pulled her to him, resting his head at the crook of her neck, soaking her in. Like second nature she ran her fingers through his hair, content to hold him like this. “Happy?”

He grinned, “Very” the small snicker from her party reminded him that they were infuriatingly not alone. The stern look was back as he stepped away from her warmth. “How did it go on Tatooine?”

Rey rolled her eyes, hands nesting on her popped hip. “Not much has changed since we talked last night, the Hutts are in.” Her dark eyes shone as she smiled triumphantly “They agreed that an alliance would be in everyone’s best interest.”

“Incredible”

“Are you surprised?” Rey scoffed, crossing her arms as her head tilted. “Though my knights did help much of it along.” The two looked to the small troop that was entirely for the Empress. They all kneeled, a fist to their armored chests as they bowed their heads. Kylo was impressed with how far Rey’s students had come, especially given their backgrounds and how young many of them were. She’d plucked each one from some trash heap of a planet and taken to training them herself. “You’re all dismissed,” she said, “take the next couple days to yourself.” They cheered and whispered excitedly “Though I don’t want to see any of you skimping on your morning training, understood?”

“Yes, Master Rey” they said in unison, excitement following them out of the room.

“In fact I want some time alone with the Emperor” Rey announced, “everyone out.” Guards and droid alike left quickly, Rey watching them go with a nod. “Now,” she turned back to him, brow raising “is something wrong? You seem off.”

Wrong? How could it be? The whole Galaxy was at peace under one emblem. Theirs. Together they ruled on all things. If there was a battle, they fought side by side. Everything was as it should be.

Yet there was still that small tick on his mind. What was it? He gathered her in his arms again, pushing the thoughts away. "Nothing my love. Just the day I suppose" he kissed her throat, tasted the metal she'd taken to wearing there.

"The weight of the Empire is a heavy burden upon one's shoulders. That is why we share it" he could hear the smile, could feel the turn of her lips on his temple. "Come, let's sit a moment" she urged, pulling him toward the throne they shared. The design was originally for two seats, separate. She would not hear of it. So on one long seat they sat entwined, resting upon the twisted stone back as her skirts fanned around them. His empress, his partner, always stunning. Yet even in the delicate gowns that floated with her every movement lay the hidden slits, being able to move easily was important to her. Being faster than her opponent was important.

He placed a hand through one of those slits, gloved fingers running over tanned flesh gently and taking comfort in the heat that seeped through. "You know, I do have something to talk with you about. I was going to save it until later though I suppose now is as good time as any" Rey thought aloud.

"Last time you had something to talk about, we didn't do much talking" Kylo mused, relishing in his small victory as her cheeks flushed with vibrant color. The slightly embarrassed smirk that said she remembered exactly. In fact, it was in this very room, on this throne that she last needed to 'talk'. The very remembrance left him swelling to the occasion. Her warm laugh giving him all the cause in the galaxies to grin as she failed to stay his onslaught of affectionate pecks.

She pushed his peppering lips away from her shoulder. Bringing him to meet her gaze. "I'm pregnant" her excitement set her eyes glittering with far more stars he'd ever seen in the whole universe. He swallowed hard, the question not quite making it past barely audible squeaks. "Well say something" she laughed. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could think to say. A child? His child? He knelt at her feet reverently, placed his hands on her belly. Wondering how long before he'd feel the kick of new life. Her hands fell over his, dark eyes rolling "Kylo?"

**_"Ben"_ **

He shook his head. That ticking was back. Itching across his skull as he moved to put some distance between them. Stomach twisting at the hurt that flashed across her face. His hands began to tremble, heart pounding as the familiar heat rose "I thought you'd be happy" Rey's mouth twisted, upset. Too red. Red like the saber. Red like the blood in the snow. Like the armor scattered and burnt in a ruined throne room.

"This isn't real" he whispered, a shaky hand touching the scar she had left. The scar she'd kissed just the night before. The memory persisted, seeped like a cool breeze over his mind. The arch of her back. How their bodies twisted so perfectly. The feel of her with him.

His fingers curled into his palm, the cracking of his fist bringing back the full clarity. No... that didn't happen. None of it did.

It isn't real.

The throne room began to crack and dissolve. The seat they ruled from turning to dust. "I'm dreaming" Rey changed before his eyes. The black robes bleeding white, as she smiled sadly. She didn't choose him. She didn't take his hand. His chest was heaving, hands clenching and unclenching "You're not her" the heat was rising. Who had done this? For what purpose? Rage was painting everything in scarlet hues. Everything but her. She was still pristine, pure. A spot of light in the ever-present darkness. He hated it. Hated how the walls burned away and turned to snow covered trees. Hated how she was suddenly so far away from him, her eyes sad as she drew her sabers. Their yellow hue giving her a glow that made him sick to his stomach. “You.” he seethed, his own was in his hand in an instant, it's hot energy crackling wildly as he stepped forward.

A lie. A trick. What was she trying to accomplish?

The power echoed through his palm as he watched her take one step, then another. Wise eyes wary, gaging his next move. She had abandoned him. Like everyone. She betrayed him.

The handle spun, comfortable, an extension of himself. She ducked behind a tree. He cut it down. "Traitor" the word fell from his lips in a harsh whisper, tasting of the salt planet where she'd closed the door, escaped with those low lives. After everything he'd sacrificed. She chose _them._ He flipped it again, striking down another tree as the word ripped from his throat in an enraged howl "TRAITOR"

It didn't even sound human, her eyes widening in fear and apprehension as he snarled and spat. She was running now but he kept up with slow mocking steps. The shadows murmured and hissed, the darkness throbbing against his skull as he followed.

He was right to be angry, to let it seep into his bones like he had before. The feelings she’d given him would fade. She'd left him alone to his rage, vanished from him. Taken her warmth somewhere far beyond his reach. She was never alone.

**_"Neither are you."_** her voice whispered across his mind, along with those brown brown eyes.

It was what he always wanted to hear. Not alone, not trapped. He knew the feeling well when she spoke them, meant when he replied that she wasn't alone. His heart had pounded when she stated he wasn't either. He believed it. By all the stars had he believed it. It was solid and real, as vivid a sensation as her fingers pressed simply to his. He had removed his glove to just feel it, his breath had hitched in his chest. He'd spent so many years in his solitude, forgetting the desire to hear such simple words. _Actually_ hear them.

And then the ramp closed, a finality that took her given comfort away as he kneeled in the abandoned command center, defeated. Alone once more.

She ran up a rock, flipping and slicing down. His arm rose to meet the blow, sparks flying as he kept his eye trained on her, turning back to face her head on. Determination coming in a battle cry as she advanced, the energies clashed as his stance strengthened to take the hit. The first strike sending another violent array of sparks. The second was smaller. Turn by turn, blow by blow. She was his equal in every way yet she was on the other end of the board. "I don't want to do this, Ben!" There it was. That light that wouldn't die. That pathetic glimmer of hope. It set his blood boiling. Her pleas for him to see reason. To stop this and come with her. It was that same look. Seeing the paths they stood, separate and apart, never to be joined.

He twisted one saber from her grip, increasing his attacks. Feeling the fury flooding everything, sharpening his mind in that familiar barbaric focus. He could hear the cold darkness whisper, daring him to hate her. To loathe this person in front of him. This obstacle on his way to greatness.

He screamed, panting at her sudden gasp. Her eyes had gone wide, her breath catching in a way not quite right. She went to her knees, that angry energy having run her through. It made him pause, startle enough for him to lose focus. The lightsaber deactivated and Rey fell to the ground.

He stared down at her in shock. Not comprehending it. What he'd done. He fell to his knees, numb to the cold that soaked them as he cradled her. She struggled for breath, dark eyes sad. Not for the life she was leaving but for him. She touched a hand to his cheek, the name he’d cast aside falling from her trembling lips. It rocked him to the core, momentary panic unsure what to do until she stilled. She was dead. He had killed her. He'd snuffed out the light in her eyes, now they just stared blankly back as she lay there. His hands were shaking, too red blood covering them. His head tilted up, watching as the dark bled out the stars, seeping down till it covered everything. There was no comfort in this darkness, only cold. A voice spoke solemnly, a heavy hand resting on his shoulder as it whispered, urging him to listen, warning of the path he had traveled would lead to this end. It was a voice he felt like he'd heard a thousand times but never truly "Don't repeat my mistakes..." Then he was alone again.

A man screaming in anguish at a corpse.

Kylo Ren woke with a sputter, lungs gasping as he took greedy gulps of the cool recycled air in an attempt to calm himself. Lessons upon lessons about steeling himself against unnecessary emotion and yet he still found that old bit of the past trying to squeeze through the cracks. He took one breath through the nose, then another. The cold mask soothing his facial muscles back into place as he looked around his chambers, eyes falling upon his grandfather's helmet. That's right... calm and collected like Vader. He let himself sink back down against the pillows, finally relaxing. Dreams were always bad for him. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good one.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked beside him. He hated how at peace she put him. How concerned she sounded when she'd already chosen against him. "Ben?"

"Go away." he said tersely, fighting the urge to search her out in the darkness. Like there would be much searching. He could feel the warmth of her at his shoulder. His traitorous heart thundering at the thought of her next to him in his bed. He took another breath through the nose.

She sighed, relaxing back wherever she was. "I would if I could. Right now isn't the best time for me either." he could feel her unease, the tinge of fear and her worry at the unanswered questions. "I keep getting nightmares." she said finally. He just sat quietly, smothering down the racing anxiety of his dreams possibly seeping into hers. Does he kill her in her dreams? Or does she kill him? Neither seemed pleasant a thought. "Why are we still connected like this? If Snoke was the one doing it?"

Ah, he'd thought about this too. The supreme leader was powerful, but powerful enough to join the minds of two force users? Unheard of. Impossible. It didn't make sense. "I don't think he did this." the words flowed out before he could stop them. "I believe this is something else. Outside the abilities of a single sith lord or jedi." a bond seemingly unphased by distance or will. No one alive could accomplish such a feat. He'd snuck a peak at some old books his old Master Luke had found once, during his training, reading about something similar. But he couldn't for the life of him remember what those dusty old words had said. Ancient Jedi Texts seemed about as useful as the jedi themselves, and just as cryptic.

"I stole the books from the island. Maybe they'll have some answers." the corner of his mouth tweaked, amused. Of course she stole them, scavenger. Something brushed his knuckles and he jolted at the electricity that flooded his system. Again, he saw the vision of a big black throne, the two of them standing united before it. He waved the image away, annoyed. "Ben?" she called softly, uncertain, her fingertips drifting over his knuckles. He just grunted, laying back with a huff, closing his eyes as he tried to find escape from this wretched bond in slumber. He felt her breath on the back of his neck, fingers twining absentmindedly through his. "Can I stay like this? Just for a moment?"

His breath hitched, but his heart remained steady, slowing as he fell deeper. "As it pleases you" he said gently. He turned away from her, needing some form of wall between them. Yet he was careful to leave his hand just where it was. Soaking in the warmth of her.

They both slept soundly, dreams benign. Kylo woke to the empty space beside him, hating the ache in his chest as he rose to begin his day.

Through his helmet it was hard to see the stars, the visor blocking any unnecessary visual input. But he stared through the large windows of his cruiser all the same, eyes on the blank space as he wondered briefly where she’d gone.

“Supreme Leader” Hux greeted stiffly. It made Kylo smile, that twinge of annoyance that never seemed to leave the General’s voice. The jealousy of his power and position. “A transmission seems to have tapped into our servers” he paused face carefully blank, Kylo wasn’t the only one who wore a mask “all of them.” Kylo Ren turned to face him, interest piqued. “You might want to hear this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)  
> This is just something that I wrote a while back and a friend convinced I should post it so here I am! This will be the first work in hopefully many to come. It was simply intended as a small drabble so sorry if it seems a bit short. I'll have more lengthy stuff in the future! Thanks for reading


End file.
